School shooting
by Britishauthor
Summary: When Helga takes the bullet literally for him he realizes he should tell her the truth before the possibly that she may not make it Arnold decided to make it romantic but does the doctor who did her surgery have interest? How could Arnold compete with a doctor? Especially when he's attractive and fresh out of med school? Will Arnold win Helga over or will the doc win? Age 17
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

School shooting

During first lesson the corridors were silent and everyone was in there lessons for the beginning of thee week.

In there lessons they are about to be dismissed to there 2nd lessons  
Bing bing went the bell indicating the end of first lessons  
In the corridors thousands of students rushed to there lockers to change there books and hurry to there next lesson but then all of a sudden BOOM BOOM  
someone had a gun and he was in the science lessons his name was Franklin McAngler he was a gay student who was teased regularly and many of the students have tried to harm him physically

Flashback  
" hey frank we saw your status that you are now out of the closet" said Jason the popular football player (soccer)  
" what is pussy not good enough for you?" Asked Gerald  
" hahaha nice one G I bet he likes big cock in his arse" said Jason  
Everyone in the crowd starts to laugh and point fingers at him and that's when he realized something had to be done they had to be taught that bullying is never going to have a happy ending

End of flashback

Science lessons room 219  
" frank mate please don't do this" Arnold said trying to help frank make the right decision as he slowly walks up to him to slowly take the gun from him  
" I'm not your mate, where were you when I needed a mate?..." Asked frank loudly punting the gun right at Arnold  
" your right I wasn't there but it's because I wasn't sure how to start a conversation and I didn't want I give the wrong impression"  
" really Arnold just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to jump every attractive guy I see" admitted frank " you think your any better then the fools who made fun of me last Friday?... You just stood there you didn't help me out of everyone I thought you'd at least try to help" frank started to cry but was determined to keep his plan

"...uh" Arnold started but wasn't exactly sure what to say he grabs a heavy book off a desk and throws it at franklin hoping that maybe he would make him back down and show him that he can still change his fate

" look I think you know this has to be done" said franklin  
Franklin points the gun at Arnold he is about to pull the trigger and Arnold isn't sure what to do as he doesn't want some randomomer to take the bullet as he's dodging it

As he pulls the trigger someone jumps in front of it and takes the bullet for him  
It happans so fast that he did t even realize that it didn't hit him that it did in deed hit someone else someone that he would never expect to take the bullet for him it was Helga and as fast as she took the bullet she was on the ground bleeding

Arnold ran to her side  
" Helga you shouldn't of done that he was aiming for me"  
"But... Your life matters mine doesn't"

"Shh... Just breath and hold her hand to the wound"  
Arnold isn't sure what to do

Franklin is In shock that he actually pulled the trigger he never had the intentions to actually go through with it he just wanted to scare them to teach them a lesson  
Franklin continues to be scared, he starts crying " I'm so sorry"  
" it's a bit late for that done you think?.. She could die because of this"  
" don't you think I realize my mistake"  
"YOU ARE A IDIOT AND YOU WILL BE IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR BLOODY LIFE" screamed Arnold  
" first off you bastard I know that.. And next why exactly does it matter? You should be glad

Helga could die she's a bitch to you?" Franklin asked  
" she may be rude be she doesn't deserve to die"  
Franklin puts the gun down finally and walks up to Arnold and punches him  
" what the fuck"  
" it's the least I could do since the bullet didn't get you"  
" if you dare to do anything I swear I'll make sure you never get a chance of seeing day light again"  
Franklin starts to back down he runs over to a corner  
In the background sirens are heard the police have arrived and the school is on lockdown

After Arnold thinks that franklins backed down he goes over to the other students there's only 2 others who went to lessons in time before the shooting started

" Helga please shake your head if you can hear me"  
Helga starts to shake her head  
" where does it hurt"  
Helga looks down and points her eyes showing him trying not to move her body as her entire body is in pain

Arnold doesn't care what the others think what he does next  
He takes off his shirt revealing his body that he has kept a secret  
Hardcore Abes ( six pack) ignores the stares from the other students

He ties it around her

Then all of a sudden franklin has some interest  
" it's too late you know"  
" it's not too late it's possible she'll make it"  
" haha well let's hope she does because I'll have less time in jail"

Arnold ignores him he tells the other students to follow him as he picks Helga up and another student helps him carry her So she stays in a certain position during the move

They open the door and in runs police they grab franklin

Franklin starts to fight and resist but one of the police tazors him

Arnold and his helper carry Helga slowly there are stretchers Waiting as if they were ready for the damage as they knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time as the damage was done before they could make it

They put her on a stretcher

" thanks for helping you can visit her later" said the ambulance guy

Arnold nods

Beep beep  
" the police have captured the gunmen which was a student only one student was harmed but is In critical condition if you would exit the building immediently and leave the area and go home we need to search the building for possible bombs"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

They rushed Helga to the hospital and the police searched the building for bombs and luckily there weren't any though only one person was shot it was still tragedy that could of  
been avoided  
Arnold got In his car and rushed to hospital as fast as he could  
" I need the room for Helga pataki"  
" sir you can't go back yet she's not stable they just had to code her"  
" what..."  
"They had to code her you know bring her back but she was shot so there's a possibility tha.." Arnold cut her off  
" no please don't say that"  
" you her boyfriend or something"  
Arnold thinks to himself should I lie and say yes? If I say no they might not let me see her for a while  
" yea"  
She looked at him for a minute almost as to study him to see if it was the truth  
" ok at moment you have to wait but in about 10 mins you can go in she had to go into a surgery to remove the bullet" the nurse pointed to a sitting area indicating he can wait there

" hey Arnold why are you here? I came here as soon as I knew it was Helga who he shot"  
" he wasn't shooting at Helga..."  
"What?"  
"She took the bullet for me" he said sadly  
Phoebe was shocked at Arnold  
"What... Uhm wonder why she'd do that" said phoebe Trying to act causal  
" I don't know"  
" sir you can see your girlfriend now" said the nurse  
Arnold blushes and says " ok give me a minute"  
" girlfriend? "  
" phoebe it's just a excuse to get in to see her... She's sleeping Helga will never know"  
"Fine..."  
Arnold walks in and approaches a sleeping Helga  
He goes to the side of the bed and scans her she's breathing  
He isn't sure what his next move is but he has balls so he goes for it  
He leans down and kisses her but as he pulls away he's drawn back to her by Helga herself they continue to kiss  
They keep kissing and as they are phoebe walks in " uhm sorry?"  
He pulls away quickly almost falling  
" no no I was just leaving"

"Ok..."  
" Helga nice faking your asleep"  
Helga starts to move up " yea we'll I do feel horrible but I just couldn't resist"  
" he didn't seem to mind"  
" I don't know he's probably just doing it because I saved his life"  
"Helga... He might not of kissed you for only that reason"  
Knock  
" hello Helga I'm Dr. Jonathan "  
"Hi."  
" you may not know me I'm new I performaned the operation to remove the bullet, your lucky that it hit you and didn't damage anything major or cause major bleeding"  
" yes I figured that"  
Jonathan winks at her " so maybe when your feeling Better I can take you out to eat?"  
" I'm only 17"  
" yes I know but I saw your dob and you'll be 18 in 3 weeks"  
Phoebe gives her a look  
" I'll think about it how about for now I just take your number doc"  
" fair enough I respect that but don't worry I won't stop trying"  
He leaves  
" Helga he was obviously interested in you"  
"Yea every since I grew boobs every guy has been"  
" what you going to do?"  
" I'll wait, ok I'm not going to pass up a opportunity to be with Arnold"

The next day Arnold came back to visit  
" hey sorry I left I guess I was embarrassed"  
" it's ok I figured you just were thanking me that you didn't act..."  
Arnold kisses her this time he sticks his tongue in her mouth but she pulls away  
" Arnold stop"  
" I know you want this..."  
" not when your forcing it look you put me in the friend zone"  
" well when you took that bullet it woke me up"  
" ok Arnold I'll give you a chance under one condition"  
"Ya"  
" the doctor who looks after me is interested and in order for him to get the hint I want to give him one chance but I want to go on a date with both of you and then I'll decide who i want"  
"Deal"  
" I'm getting out in 2 days which is Thursday and our date can be Friday"  
" sounds good"  
" ok I better get some rest"  
" ok see you Friday"  
Knock  
" so ms pataki did you think about that dinner?"  
" yeah I'll do it Saturday"  
" sounds perfect"  
" ok so you will have to rest for the next 2 days but you should be ok"  
" thanks"


End file.
